Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of analyzing interference between heterogeneous wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a method of analyzing interference between heterogeneous wireless communication systems, which analyzes an interference influence between the heterogeneous wireless communication systems by incorporating a loss characteristic according to a polarized mismatch between transmission and reception antennas into the interference influence.
Methods chiefly used to analyze interference between wireless communication systems include a Minimum Coupling Loss (MCL) method and a Monte-Carlo method.
First, in the MCL method, the degree of isolation necessary for a plurality of wireless communication systems to be operated without mutual interference, and an isolation distance and an isolation frequency based on the degree of isolation are calculated using system parameters and a propagation model.
Interference between the wireless communication systems may be prevented by isolating the distances or frequencies between a victim receiver and an interference transmitter form each other based on the calculated isolation distance and isolation frequency.
In contrast, the Monte-Carlo method is a method of setting all parameter values related to an interference environment and then statistically calculating an interference probability. The Monte-Carlo method is a little great in complexity and different in a calculated interference probability according to an input parameter value, but is advantageous in that an interference probability into which a real environment has been incorporated may be calculated and all interference environments may be simulated.
In accordance with the MCL method and the Monte-Carlo method, however, it is difficult to precisely analyze an interference influence between wireless communication systems using different polarized waves.
A pertinent prior art includes Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0053640 (May 20, 2010) entitled ‘Adaptation of Transmit Power Based on Maximum Received Signal Strength’.